Gorn
GORN, or God Overlord of Realms in the Negaverse, is the main antagonist of G-Force, G-force 2, Gforce 3 and g force 4. It is AN (Alpine Nachine) omnipotent force who seeks to engulf the universe with his all powerful Prosto-Egg (просто егор) (see disambiguation). It is allergic to rats and has a particular distaste for 途淚時. Backstory GORn was created in 1993 by Stephen Hawking, or better known in the G-FORCE universe as UNDERLORD DEATHCHILD. as stephen was diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer on May 5th, 1993 (day 2 of the WEEK OF NO RETURN (see disambiguation)), he needed a successor to manage STEVECORP (see disambiguation). While Stephen's original plan was to clone himself with the genetic ululation attribute, the black hole he was sourcing his energy from became sentient and engulfed steve. This was because the black hole was actually one of the 17 holy reincarnations of Dr. Andrew Jacono, a famous holder of the attribute. Doubling the genetic ululation created the sentience needed to awaken GORN. Now with complete power, gorn wandered the lands of planet HL5-C50 (formerly earth, see disambiguation), innately attracted to destroy G FORCE and Paul. Powers ULTIMATE NEGA CONTROL - gorn controls the realm of NEGA SPACE in completion. This is because STEPHEN absorbed all of the knowledge of the nega verse in the HLO4 incident (see disambiguation). ste was unable to fully control this power at his peak form, so the knowledge lay dormant in his pancreas. This power was unlocked when gorn absorbed stephen. Since GORN has full control of the nega powers, it can effectively create and destroy life on a whim (except, of course, being unable to affect small mammals (see the small mammals wiki)). This means that gorn ranks among the top 5 most powerful creatures in the universe alongside marmoset #4, the green goblin, TEGOATTSOMTFL, and the marmoset king. Unclaimed Shaman Beam - after GORN absorbed STEVECORP in its entirety after the chains of un- reckoning unlocked it, it absorbed stepehn hawking's ultimate creation, the shaman missile. After gorN inhaled this power, it upgraded to the UNCLAIMED SHAMAN BEAM. this beam ignites from the centre on gorn's vitruvian ribcage. with a radius of 9^32 and made of pure plasma, it is the 4th most destructive beam in all of beam fiction.the cooldown time is unlimited, however; the unclaimed nature of the beam means it acts at will. thid implies that the beam can activate fromm eo space time -5 to 13:54 PM (EST). the unknown nature of shaman is its largest weakness. PROSTO-Egg - prost egg is goRRNs; main weapon. after gorn claimed the egg by inhaling MASTER HONDAm, see disambiguation. the prosto egg was the final piece of the eimenhower puzzle and the ultimate engulfer (#1 engulfer in all of fictiponml). it is the only means of engulfing the entire universe, and to gain the ultimate resistance. this would make gorn the ultimate entity, and true to its nature, Physical Appearance Gorn is approximately 257x257x257 inches in size. Although its dimension suggest a cubic structure, Gorn is a giant black hole with no cubic resemblance. Gorn has no relation with the cubic tribe, and the cubic headmaster Xfolzebnar has formally denounced any relation with it. Gorn's coloring is primarily pitch black, but it sports dark purple accents on the edges of its spacial ripples. Although Gorn is relatively bland in physical appearance, the remains of the living beings and objects it has absorbed can be found swirling around the third most outer layer of dark matter. The reason for the remnants' specific containment to the third most outer layer is currently unknown. Gorn's Prosto-Egg can be seen rotating around Gorn in irregular patterns, but the most prominent pattern is an elliptical one. It is about one third the size of Gorn and appears as a beige, mechanical egg flipped one hundred and eighty degrees. It always stays at this rotation. The reason for this is due to the egg's gyroscopic super-positioning that allows it to remain stable throughout intense spacial environments. This super-positioning was Master Honda's specialty in his neural forge. relationships (see disambiguation) gorn i sssssiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss indirectly related to STEPHEN HAWKING due to the TRUDEAU law of absorption. gorn hates g force. gorn feels no emotiopn, but hates g force.it must destroy g force. that is gorn's mission. g forc e. g forrrrrce. fooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrce. personality void